


Like a Turtle

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn't believe that Neal lost his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Turtle

Peter didn't believe that Neal lost his memory. Well, okay, he hadn't believed it until he came to pick up Neal on Monday morning to drive him to yet another neurologist and Neal opened the door.

Scuffed sneakers, white-washed blue jeans, green and brown checkered flannel shirt under a soft grey hoodie, glasses with thick black frames and no hair products whatsoever - maybe not even a comb.

That was the order in which Peter noticed Neal as he looked him over from his toes to the top of his head and back. Peter blinked. And blinked again.

Neal smiled at him uncertainly, stuffed his hands into his pockets and raised his shoulders up to his ears in what looked like an aborted shrug. He reminded Peter of a ridiculously adorable myopic turtle.

"We need to find you a good doctor," Peter decided, all his doubts gone. "Now."

The End


End file.
